nature_and_ecosystemfandomcom-20200215-history
Horse Breeds
This page is a list of horse and pony breeds, and also includes terms for types of horse that are not breeds but are commonly mistaken for breeds. While there is no scientifically accepted definition of the term "breed", a breed is defined generally as having distinct true-breeding characteristics over a number of generations. Its members may be called "purebred". In most cases, bloodlines of horse breeds are recorded with a breed registry. The concept is somewhat flexible in horses, as open stud books are created for developing horse breeds that are not yet fully true-breeding. Registries also are considered the authority as to whether a given breed is listed as a "horse" or a "pony". There are also a number of "color breed", sport horse, and gaited horse registries for horses with various phenotypes or other traits, which admit any animal fitting a given set of physical characteristics, even if there is little or no evidence of the trait being a true-breeding characteristic. Other recording entities or specialty organizations may recognize horses from multiple breeds, thus, for the purposes of this article, such animals are classified as a "type" rather than a "breed". The breeds and types listed here are those that already have a Wikipedia article. For a more extensive list, see the List of all horse breeds in DAD-IS. Horse breeds Horses are members of Equus ferus caballus that generally mature to be 14.2 hands (58 inches (150 cm)) or taller, but many breed registries do accept animals under this height and classify them as "horses," as horse characteristics include factors other than height. For the purposes of this page, if a breed registry or stud book classifies the breed as a horse, it is listed here as a horse, even if some representatives are pony-sized or have some pony characteristics. Pony breeds are listed in the next section, below. A–C * American Albino * Abaco Barb * Abtenauer * Abyssinian * Aegidienberger * Akhal-Teke * Albanian horse * Altai horse * Altèr Real * American Cream Draft * American Indian Horse * American Paint Horse * American Quarter Horse * American Saddlebred * American Warmblood * Andalusian horse * Andravida horse * Anglo-Arabian * Anglo-Arabo-Sardo * Anglo-Kabarda * Appaloosa * AraAppaloosa * Arabian horse * Ardennes horse * Arenberg-Nordkirchen * Argentine Criollo * Asturcón * Augeron * Asian wild horse * Assateague horse * Australian Brumby * Australian Draught Horse * Australian Stock Horse * Austrian Warmblood * Auvergne horse * Auxois * Azerbaijan horse * Azteca horse * Baise horse * Bale * Balearic horse * Balikun horse * Baluchi horse * Banker horse * Barb horse * Bardigiano * Bashkir Curly * Basque mountain horse * Bavarian Warmblood * Belgian horse * Belgian Warmblood (includes Belgian Half-blood) * Bhutia Horse, also Bhotia, Bhote ghoda, Bhutan, Bhutani, Bhutua * Black Forest Horse, also called Black Forest cold blood * Blazer horse * Boerperd * Borana * Bosnian Mountain Horse * Boulonnais horse * Brabant * Brandenburger * Brazilian Sport Horse (Brasileiro de Hipismo) * Breton horse, or Trait Breton * Brumby * Budyonny horse or Budenny * Burguete horse * Burmese Horse * Byelorussian Harness horse * Calabrese horse * Camargue horse * Camarillo White Horse * Campeiro * Campolina * Canadian horse * Canadian Pacer * Carolina Marsh Tacky * Carthusian horse * Caspian horse * Castilian horse * Castillonnais * Catria horse * Cavallo Romano della Maremma Laziale * Cerbat Mustang * Chickasaw Horse * Chilean horse also known as Chilean Corralero * Choctaw horse * Cleveland Bay * Clydesdale horse * Cob * Colonial Spanish Horse * Colorado Ranger * Coldblood trotter * Comtois horse * Corsican horse * Costa Rican Saddle Horse * Cretan horse * Criollo horse, also spelled Crioulo * Croatian Coldblood * Cuban Criollo * Cumberland Island horse * Curly Horse * Czech warmblood D-K * Daliboz * Danish Warmblood * Danube Delta horse * Dole Gudbrandsdal, also called Dole,or Dølahest * Don * Dongola horse * Draft Trotter, also called Light Dole, Dole Trotter * Dutch harness horse * Dutch Heavy Draft * Dutch Warmblood * Dzungarian horse * East Bulgarian * East Friesian horse * Estonian Draft * Estonian horse * Falabella * Faroese or Faroe horse * Finnhorse, or Finnish Horse * Fleuve * Fjord horse also called Norwegian Fjord Horse * Florida Cracker Horse * Foutanké or Fouta * Frederiksborg horse * Freiberger * French Trotter * Friesian cross (includes Friesian Sport Horses) * Friesian horse * Friesian Sporthorse (a type of Friesian cross) * Furioso-North Star * Galiceno or Galiceño * Galician Pony (Caballo de pura raza Gallega) * Gelderland horse * Georgian Grande Horse * German Warmblood or ZfDP * Giara Horse * Gidran * Groningen Horse * Gypsy horse, sometimes called "Gypsy Vanner," "Vanner Horse," "Gypsy Cob," and "Coloured Cob" * Hackney horse * Haflinger * Hanoverian horse * Heck horse * Heihe horse * Henson horse * Hequ horse * Hirzai * Hispano-Bretón * Hispano-Árabe also known as Hispano or Spanish Anglo-Arab * Holsteiner horse * Horro * Hungarian Warmblood * Icelandic horse * Iomud * Irish Draught, also spelled Irish Draft * Irish Sport Horse sometimes called Irish Hunter * Italian Heavy Draft * Italian Trotter * Jaca Navarra * Jeju horse * Jutland horse * Kabarda horse, also known as Kabardian or Kabardin * Kafa * Kaimanawa horses * Kalmyk horse * Karabair * Karabakh horse also known as Azer At * Karossier * Karachai horse * Kathiawari * Kazakh Horse * Kentucky Mountain Saddle Horse * Kiger Mustang * Kinsky horse * Kyrgyz Horse * Kisber Felver * Kiso Horse * Kladruber * Knabstrupper * Konik * Kundudo * Kustanair L-R * Latvian horse * Lipizzan or Lipizzaner * Lithuanian Heavy Draught * Lokai * Losino horse * Lusitano * Lyngshest * M'Bayar * M'Par * Malopolski * Mallorquín * Mangalarga * Mangalarga Marchador * Maremmano * Marismeño horse * Marsh Tacky * Marwari horse * Mecklenburger * Međimurje horse * Menorquín * Mérens horse * Messara horse * Mezőhegyesi sport-horse (sportló), or Mezőhegyes felver * Metis Trotter * Miniature horse * Misaki horse * Missouri Fox Trotter * Monchina * Mongolian Horse * Mongolian Wild Horse * Monterufolino * Morab * Morgan horse * Mountain Pleasure Horse * Moyle horse * Murakoz horse, Muräkozi, or Muraközi ló (Hungary) * Murgese * Mustang horse * Namib Desert Horse * Nangchen horse * National Show Horse * Nez Perce Horse * Nivernais horse * Nokota horse * Noma, see Noma pony, in Pony section * Nonius horse * Nooitgedachter * Nordlandshest/ Lyngshest * Noriker horse, also called Pinzgauer * Norman Cob * Norsk Kaldblodstraver (Norwegian coldblood trotter) * North American Single-Footer horse * North Swedish Horse * Novokirghiz * Oberlander Horse * Ogaden, see Ethiopian horses * Oldenburg horse, also spelled Oldenburgh, Oldenburger * Orlov trotter * Ostfriesen and Alt-Oldenburger * Paint * Pampa horse * Paso Fino * Pentro horse * Percheron * Persano horse * Peruvian Paso, sometimes called Peruvian Stepping Horse * Pintabian * Pleven horse * Poitevin horse also called Mulassier * Posavac horse * Pottok * Pryor Mountain Mustang * Przewalski's horse, a species, not a "breed" * Pura Raza Española or PRE * Purosangue Orientale * Qatgani * Quarab * Racking horse * Retuerta horse * Rhenish German Coldblood also known as Rhineland Heavy Draft * Rhinelander horse * Riwoche horse * Rocky Mountain Horse * Romanian Sporthorse * Rottaler * Russian Don * Russian Heavy Draft * Russian Trotter S-Z * Saddlebred * Salerno horse * Samolaco horse * San Fratello horse * Sarcidano horse * Sardinian Anglo-Arab, also known as Sardinian Horse * Schleswig Coldblood * Schwarzwälder Kaltblut * Selale * Sella Italiano * Selle Français * Shagya Arabian * Shan Horse or Shan Myinn * Shire horse * Siciliano indigeno * Silesian horse * Sorraia * Sokolsky horse * South German Coldblood also known as Süddeutsches Kaltblut * Soviet Heavy Draft * Spanish Barb see Barb horse * Spanish Jennet Horse, modern, not to be confused with the historic Jennet or Spanish Jennet * Spanish Mustang * Spanish-Norman horse * Spanish Tarpan * Spiti Horse * Spotted Saddle horse * Standardbred horse * Suffolk Punch * Svensk Kallblodstravare (Swedish coldblood trotter) * Swedish Ardennes * Swedish Warmblood * Swiss Warmblood * Taishū horse * Takhi * Tawleed * Tchernomor * Tennessee Walking Horse * Tersk horse * Thoroughbred * Tiger Horse * Tolfetano * Tori horse * Trait Du Nord * Trakehner * Tsushima * Tuigpaard * Ukrainian Riding Horse * Unmol Horse * Uzunyayla * Ventasso horse (Cavallo Del Ventasso) * Virginia highlander * Vlaamperd * Vladimir Heavy Draft * Vyatka, see pony section * Waler horse, also known as Waler or Australian Waler * Walkaloosa * Warmblood, see "Types of horse" below, or individual warmblood breed articles * Warlander * Welsh Cob (Section D), see Welsh pony * Westphalian horse * Wielkopolski * Württemberger or Württemberg * Xilingol horse * Yakutian horse * Yili horse * Yonaguni horse * Zaniskari * Zweibrücker * Žemaitukas, also known as Zemaituka, Zhumd, Zhemaichu, or Zhmudk, see Pony section. Pony breeds Ponies are typically classified as members of Equus caballus that mature at less than 14.2 hands (58 inches, 147 cm). However, some pony breeds may occasionally have individuals who mature over 14.2 but retain all other breed characteristics. Also, some organizations use a different measurement cutoff to distinguish horses and ponies. There are some breeds once classified as ponies that now frequently mature over 14.2 hands due to modern nutrition and management, yet retain the historic classification. For the purposes of this list, if a breed registry classifies the breed as a "pony," it is listed here as such, even if some individuals have horse characteristics. Otherwise, where there is a dispute as to "horse" or "pony" status of a breed, "horse" is the default. (Because of this designation by the preference of a given breed registry, most miniature horse breeds are listed as "horses," not ponies.) A-K * American Shetland, see Shetland pony * American Walking Pony * Anadolu pony also called Anadolu Ati * Ariegeois Pony see Mérens horse in horse section * Assateague Pony, see Chincoteague Pony * Asturian pony, see Asturcon in horse section * Australian Pony * Australian Riding Pony * Bali Pony * Bashkir Pony * Basque Pony, see Pottok * Basuto pony, also spelled Basotho pony * Batak Pony * Bhutia Pony, see Bhutia Horse and Indian Country Bred * Bosnian Pony * British Riding Pony, see Riding Pony in "types of horse" section * British Spotted Pony * Burmese Pony * Carpathian Pony, see Hucul Pony * Canadian rustic pony * Caspian pony, see Caspian horse * Chincoteague Pony * Chinese Guoxia * Coffin Bay Pony * Connemara pony * Czechoslovakian Small Riding Pony * Dales Pony * Danish Sport Pony * Dartmoor pony * Deli pony * Deutsches Reitpony see German Riding Pony * Dülmen Pony * Eriskay pony * Esperia Pony * Exmoor pony * Falabella, see Falabella in horse section * Faroe pony * Fell Pony * Flores pony, see Timor Pony * French Saddle Pony * Galician Pony * Garrano * Gayoe * German Riding Pony, also called Deutsche Reitpony or Weser-Ems Pony * German Classic Pony, see Shetland pony * Gotland Pony * Guizhou pony * Guangxi, see Baise horse * Gǔo-xìa pony, see Chinese Guoxia * Hackney pony * Highland Pony, see also Garron * Hokkaido Pony * Hucul Pony, also called Huţul Pony * Hunter Pony, see "types of horse" section * Icelandic pony, see Icelandic horse in horse section * Indian Country Bred * Java Pony * Kerry bog pony L-Z * Landais Pony * Lijiang pony * Lundy Pony * Manipuri Pony * Merens Pony, see Ariegeois pony * Miniature horse, see horse section * Miyako Pony * Narym Pony * New Forest Pony * Newfoundland pony * Noma pony * Northlands Pony, see Nordlandshest in the horse section * Ob pony also called Priob pony * Peneia Pony * Petiso Argentino * Pindos Pony * Poney Mousseye * Pony of the Americas * Pottok * Quarter pony * Riding Pony, see "types of horses" section * Sable Island Pony * Sandalwood Pony * Sardinian Pony, see Sardinian horse * Shetland pony * Skogsruss, see Gotland Pony * Skyros Pony * Spiti Pony, see Spiti Horse * Sumba and Sumbawa Pony * Tibetan Pony * Timor Pony * Tokara Pony * Virginia highlander, see horse section * Vyatka horse * Welara * Welsh pony * Welsh mountain pony (Section A), see Welsh Pony * Welsh pony (Section B), see Welsh Pony * Welsh pony of cob type (Section C), see Welsh Pony * Western Sudan pony * Yakut Pony, see Yakutian horse * Yonaguni, see horse section * Zaniskari, see horse section * Žemaitukas, also known as Zemaituka, Zhumd, Zhemaichu, or Zhmudka Extinct subspecies and breeds These members of equus ferus either were a recognized, distinct breed of horse that no longer exists as such, or subspecies that have become extinct at some point since domestication of the horse. This section does not include any species within evolution of the horse prior to modern Equus ferus caballus. Extinct subspecies * Tarpan Early prototypes Before the availability of DNA techniques to resolve the questions related to the domestication of the horse, various hypotheses were proposed. One classification was based on body types and conformation, suggesting the presence of four basic prototypes, labeled the "Tarpan", "Forest horse", Draft and "Oriental", each of which was hypothesized to have adapted to their environment prior to domestication. However, more recent studies suggest that all domesticated horses originated from a single wild species and that the different body types of horses were entirely a result of selective breedingafter domestication, or possibly landrace adaptation. Extinct breeds These were human-developed breeds which no longer exist. * Anglo-Norman horse * Angevin horse * Berrichon horse * Bidet horse * Cape Horse, see Boerperd * Chapman horse, see Cleveland Bay, into which it developed * Charentais horse, or Vendéen * Charolais horse * Cheval du Morvan * Ferghana horse * Galloway pony * Karacabey horse * Irish Hobby * Jennet, or Spanish Jennet * Mazury horse * Narragansett Pacer * Navarrin horse * Neapolitan horse * Nisean horse * Norfolk Trotter, also called the Norfolk Roadster, Yorkshire Trotter or Yorkshire Roadster * Öland horse * Old English Black horse * Pozan * Tundra Horse, the probable ancestor of the Yakutian horse. * Turkoman Horse also known as Turkemene. The Akhal-Teke may be a direct descendant. * Yorkshire Coach Horse Category:Mammals Category:Equines Category:Herbivorous